


Nightly Visits

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet visit from a mystery man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Visits

His touch feels like poison and medicine. It lights me up from the inside, sending every nerve firing and leaves my skin tingling. His lips canvass my body, leaving no spot unexamined under his meticulous touch. I try to get close, to lessen the painful gap between our bodies but he moves away, just out of reach.

“Patience. The best things take time.”

His low tone only quickens my heartbeat. The anticipation eats away at me as he unravels my robe leaving my body partially covered. One of his fingers traces the edges of my hips before laying one more irritatingly close kiss to my core just at the curve of my thighs. An uncontrollable groan passes through my lips and he chuckles in amusement at how easily he can play me.

“Please..I can’t wait anymore..”

To ease my urges he teases my entrance with his tongue before trailing off again leaving me more frustrated than relieved.

“You’re so tense.” He massages my thighs, kneading at my flexed muscles as I fight to keep control.

He raises to my neck and exhales. His warm breath and the exhilaration of finally getting to feel his wide chest pressed against mine makes my eyes flutter closed.

“Maybe I should help you find some release. Would you like that?”

I croak out a short “yes” and gasp as his cock enters me. Slowly, he spreads my legs wider allowing him more depth. I dig my fingers into his neck and back, clutching for dear life as his even thrusts stir my already threatening orgasm.

His slacks slide further down his hips and across my thighs sending tickles up my spine making me clench against his cock. He stifles his own involuntary groan and quickens his pace. Each thrust, every exhale, every quick glance before slamming back into me makes my surrounds fade. All I can feel is the bed sway in unison with our bodies as I grind in rhythm with him. All I can hear are his breathes as they become short and uneven.

Needing something different, deeper, I push him away. His bewildered expression changes when I turn my ass towards him. Without a second thought he slaps my ass and teases me once again with the tip of his slick dick in between my folds.

“Ugh, fuck, Y/N, shit!”

He starts to lose composure.  All control has been thrown out off the window as the motel bed’s headboard crashes against the wall. With a simple flick of my clit he sends my core into havock. I bite my lip in an attempt to silence my moan but it escapes and travels into the adjoining bedrooms. I feel my muscles tense more than ever before starting to relax. The release makes my eyes roll and his hips buckle against mine.

Sweaty I bolt up in my bed. My thighs tremble slightly and my shirt sticks to my chest. The motel’s dingy walls and horrendous sheets are replaced by my plain walls and black sheets. Daylight fills my room bringing reality into perspective. It was just a dream. Again. Yet, my body doesn’t know that. My panties stick firmly to my crotch, damp from my very real orgasm.

Frustrated, I grab new clothing for the day and head to the bathroom. My foot catches in something on my floor. Stuck in between my toes are a pair of dark blue checkered boxers. It brings me right back to the dream. They were his. I’d caught a peek of them when he’d undid his belt and slacks. While it didn’t make sense why these would be here it still prickled a sense of excitement. Whatever these nightly visits were, they were becoming more and more real every night. Maybe next time I’ll get to actually see this mystery dream guy’s face. Maybe next there will be more than just his boxers left behind as a souvenir.


End file.
